A Very Wicked Summer
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: Au. One summer one summer camp one musical thousands of memories. Follow Rachel on her journey through music camp with her mom. Co-written by the amazing aglee123.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome to my new story A Very Glee summer this is totally alternate universe because nothing from any of the previous seasons on glee will ever occur however you will be seeing some familiar characters. This is about a Rachel's summer at her music camp in New York this story is co-written by supagleek she's amazing so go check her out too. She has helped me in ever part of this story and also I want to thank everyone who summited a character you guys came up with up great ones and in each chapter I will post who made up what characters but in this chapter there are no new characters in this though so please sit back and enjoy seeing the characters you made up come to life.

Rachel woke up at around 10am it would officially be her last day in Auburn New. It's not that Rachel didn't like it in Auburn it was just that she couldn't wait to go to her Arts camp in New York City. She begged and begged her mom to go to this camp and her mom finally agreed. Shelby would officially be the co-director of the play they would put on this summer. Throughout the summer they would be coached by Broadway stars and there would be collages from all over the country scouting for future students and Rachel only had senior year left so this camp was crucial to her. Shelby wouldn't tell her what musical they would be doing but she said Rachel would love it and of course whatever it was she would be trying out for the lead. Shelby told Rachel not to get her hopes up because there were talented kids from all round the world going to this camp but Rachel saw this as practice for the real work for when she needed to audition for real Broadway shows and their lead roles.

This wasn't just a normal summer programme, this was the music camp that NYADA put on every summer and only a select few were chosen to audition, but with her being THE Shelby Corcoran's daughter she had nothing to worry about and she had been accepted immediately.

Rachel had friends in her hometown but she really wanted to spend her summer with kids who would really understand her, kids that would really get her dreams and ambitions.  
Rachel walked in her mother's room to find suitcases everywhere. After all they were leaving tomorrow.  
"Mom I have a question..." Rachel said nervously  
"Yes baby?" replied Shelby, looking up.  
"I don't have to room with you for the eight weeks, do I?"  
"No of course not!" laughed Shelby.  
"Ok thanks because I really want this to be like collage and me learning to be independent."  
"That's fine that's part of the reason I signed us up for this was because I want you to really learn from this. But do remember that if you need anything at all then just ask me okay?" nodded Shelby  
"Ok mom I love you so much!" Rachel beamed, hugging Shelby  
"I love you too. Now what do you have packed because we have a pretty early flight tomorrow?"  
"Well I still have a lot to do but I have all of my clothes packed already it's just the stuff for my room and my bed stuff and things like that I'm going to be doing that stuff today do we have anything else planned for today besides packing?" replied Rachel, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her finger.  
"Well I would like to go say good bye to your dads and grandma and grandpa and do some last minute shopping?" Rachel had forgotten all about saying goodbye to her dads. It's not that she didn't like them it's just that when Shelby was younger she only saw Rachel on weekends and they were never supposed to share custody but Shelby wouldn't sign the final adoption contract when Rachel was born so they worked out weekend rota's, but when Rachel was 13 she really wanted to live with her mom full time and see her dads every other weekend. Lately though, it had been more distant, Rachel and her dad's only seeing each other about three times a month. Things just got distant when Rachel wanted to spend more time with her mom and when she found out that her father's weren't going to even let Shelby be a part of her life they went through a period of time where they didn't talk to one another for a good six months. Things were just different now. It's not like Rachel was trying to pick one over the other it's just teenage girls need their mothers more than their dad's really.  
"Do we have to go see my fathers?" asked Rachel, hoping for a negative answer.  
"Yes we do sweetie. We are going away for eight weeks they want to say bye to you. I thought we would go out to lunch with grandma and grandpa, go see your dads after. Don't worry Rach it will only be for an hour at most and if your good I will let you get something when we go out shopping after?"  
"Deal. I have been eyeing that Clarsonic in Ulta for months..." hinted Rachel hopefully.  
"And I also have a surprise for you before we leave for New York..." smiled Shelby.  
"Okay but were not doing anything for dinner are we?"  
"No I don't believe so why?"  
"Well Hayley and Lea wanted me to go with dinner to say goodbye later..." nodded Rachel.  
"I don't see why not just be home by 11, okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks!"

Hayley was a girl she had met in the 5th grade. When they met they just clicked. She was Rachel's missing piece the one friend that would be there at 2am if she needed her there. Wherever Rachel was Hayley wasn't far behind the whole grade saw them that way. Many people envied their friendship. Sure the popular people had tons of friends but they didn't have a best friend. They were nothing if it was just two or three of them, they needed everyone in their group to survive.  
Hayley was a bit taller than Rachel with red straightned hair and bright green eyes. She danced just like Rachel and that's how they met. She was new to her dance class and new to the school and Rachel had taken Hayley under her wing.

Lea made her way into their duo in 8th grade. Lea had gone to school with them all her life but they were never really friends until the three of them were on the debate team in 8th grade. Over their time in that club they all became great friends and Rachel and Hayley turned their duo into a trio. Wherever Rachel and Hayley were Lea was close behind.  
Lea had blonde hair and blue eyes. She in the middle with her height and she was a swimmer.

Later that day, Rachel went to lunch with her grandparents. She loved her grandparents, they spoiled her at any possible moment they could and Rachel loved that.

Next Rachel went to her dad's house and she was greeted by the pug when she first walked in. That was one thing Rachel had missed about not living at her dads was her pug. She had named her Bella.  
The visit with her fathers was awkward as usual but she was good like she promised her mom and she was relieved when the hour was up they had given her 1000 dollars to spent in the city during the summer.

Shelby and Rachel were on their way to go shopping Rachel still needed a few things for the trip and so did Shelby. They went into their favorite beauty store because Rachel and Shelby had to get all the toiletries they needed and Rachel needed to get a few of her makeup essentials and that Clarasonic her mother promised her.

Rachel and Shelby pulled up to their house about an hour later Rachel had just enough time to get ready. She ran up to her bedroom to touch up her makeup and braid her bangs.  
Rachel loved her room it was really big and it had two walk in closets it was painted purple and had beautiful pink curtains that were custom made and embroiled with flowers that shimmered red.  
Rachel walked down stairs to find her mom sitting on the couch.  
"You almost ready to go?" asked Shelby  
"Yeah Hayley's picking me up in about 10 minutes."  
"Okay but before you go I have a surprise for you," Shelby said walking out of the room. "I have had this custom made for you and this is a huge step in our lives and I want us to always remember this it doesn't matter what happened at the beginning of our lives we have each other and that's all that matters" Shelby said, choking back tears.  
Rachel took the bag and opened it to find a tiffany's box in its ionic blue wrapping paper. She opened it slowly preserving the moment. When she could finally see what was inside it was a Tiffany's bracelet with a heart and there was lettering on the heart:  
'My star, this is only the beginning. Broadway will be on a run for its money! Love mom'  
"Mom I love it!" she beamed, hugging Shelby tightly.

The rest of the night was great. Her friends ooh-ed and awe-d over her bracelet and they promised to come see her in the show at the end of the summer. Boy was she going to miss her friends but she was ready to live in the city for an entire summer!

Rachel had a lot of packing to do before their 5am trip. She hoped New York was ready for them. Like the bracelet said she was going to give Broadway a run for its money. And she wasn't going to let ANYBODY get her down!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by elphieisthshiz

Thanks to the following people for letting me use your characters for this chapter you rock:

Una-supagleek

Caroline-Muriel

Kendall-internationalgleek786

Rachel was thrilled when her 3 am alarm went off her and Shelby had to be in New York by 10 because at noon they would be going to ordination where they would find out what musical they would be doing not even Shelby knew this yet and she was a staff member.

Rachel and Shelby packed up their car with her suitcases that took the entire back of Shelby's range rover.

They pulled into the airport got everything settled and boarded the plane Rachel decided she was going to take a nap so she would be all ready for her first day at music camp.

Shelby shook Rachel awake about 4 hours later to let her know they would be landing in about 10 minutes. Rachel looked out her window and saw her city below her this was it she was finally here.

They landed at JFK and proceeded to go get their rental car for the summer. They drove on the busy New York streets and Rachel was in awe everything was so big and Rachel couldn't believe she would get to spent eight weeks there for the summer.

They pulled into the music camp which for being in New York was really big it was a bunch of buildings on a huge campus like any other collage. They pulled into the front desk and the pair walked in to get Rachel's room assignments. She would be rooming with Una Donnelly and Kendall Shepherd. They walked to the doom rooms and they each had their own bathrooms thank god because there was no way Rachel was sharing one with her entire floor they were very big rooms because they each had two full beds and one twin.

Rachel was the first one there so she decided to take one the full bed by the window with the most storage space it had a space for the chest she brought at the end of the bed.

"I feel sorry for the last one here because they will be getting the twin instead of the full" stated Shelby

They put Rachel's bedding on her bed it was purple of course with white flowers all over it, it was very cute and very Rachel.

She pulled out her storage bins that would be going underneath her bed these had bathing suits, towels, shoes, and books in them. Next she took out her picture frames and put them on the wall on was a huge frame with many pictures of her and her friends. She also put up Broadway posters including one for Rent Lion king and Wicked of course. she went to check out the closet situation and found that there 2 closets meaning one girl was going to get their own so Rachel decided that she was going to take it the person who got there first should get what they want that's how it works in collage.

"Well I'm going to go get my room settled call me in you need anything I am on the staff floor above you have fun and be nice I love you Rachel"

"Ok thanks mom I love you to"

The next girl walked in and she had just about as much stuff as Rachel.

She didn't walk in with her parents must be that she flew out here by herself most kids did because of the distance Rachel was lucky to have her mom here even though she wants to be independent she is still going to enjoy Shelby being here.

"Hi my names Kendall you must be Rachel or Una."

"Hi my names Rachel Berry"

"Ok so it looks like there's still another girl to come in"

"Yeah I am guessing you're going to take the last full bed I mean I would its first come first serve right"

"Exactly I hope this girl doesn't get to mad"

"So where are you from" asked Rachel

"I am from Chicago what about you"

"I'm from Auburn it's a small town in upstate New York"

"Okay cool"

"How old are you" asked Rachel

"I'm only 14 but don't worry I won't be a bother to you many say I'm mature for my age"

"Ok it's no big deal I have no problem with your age"

"Ok good"

Kendall was a bit shorter than Rachel but that would probably change as she got older. She had bright brown eyes and brown hair like Rachel and she's also very athletic looking but she's the opposite and is really girly.

About an hour after Kendall walked in their third and last roommate waked in but while they were unpacking Kendall and Rachel were getting along really well and even though there was a big age difference they both could tell they were going to get along and become good friends.

Una walked in looking annoyed and didn't really have a friendly vibe but Rachel thought maybe she was just running late.

"Oh so it looks like I get the twin bed how thoughtful of you" said Una

Both Kendall and Rachel exchanged a look.

"Well usually the first person gets to pick the bed they want so Rachel got here first and then I got here second so we got the beds" Kendall shot back.

"And how old are you" asked Una.

"I'm 14 and Rachel's 17"

"Oh fantastic I see were going to be babysitting the entire summer" said Una.

"Well were not babysitting Kendall's really nice and she's not a baby it's not like we even did anything to you, you just got here" defended Rachel.

"Well let's see I don't even get a full bed and I'm older than her and you took the single closet and now I have to share with her and I should have at least gotten the closet" said Una

"Well get here sooner and maybe you would have gotten better stuff" said Rachel

"Well Kendall just try to keep your Barbie's and toys on your side of the closet" said Una

"I'm not going to let you bully Kendall all summer take the single closet I'll share with Kendall god your such a bitch already"

With that Una walked out of the room.

"Don't worry K I'm not going to let her be meaning to you all summer if she bugs you on campus at all just let me know okay?"

"Thanks Rachel" Kendall said liking her new nickname

"You're welcome now let's go see what musical were doing

The pair walked down to the meeting room to see all the other kids and see what they would be working on all summer. There was only about 50 kid's sitting in the room wow this was a really exclusive camp she saw her mother sitting with the other staff.

"Welcome everybody to the NYADA summer program my name is Mrs. Summers and I will be your director for camp. Now before we find out what we will be doing this summer we will go over the rules."

About an hour later they were done with all the rules their curfew was 10 on weeknights and 11 on weekends because weekends were free days to do whatever you pleased on and off campus you just had to sign out and sign when you returned Rachel was excited to be able to go out with friends into the city and really explore without Shelby but she was looking forward to be doing some things in New York with her mom. The other rules were basics no smoking nor drinking no drugs the usual now they were on to the good stuff.

"So I am sure you all want to know what the musical is for this summer without future a due I will pressed to you what the musical is I will pull down the sheet and it will be reveled"

Rachel watched as the rope was pulled down and the first thing she saw was a green girl whispering into a normal girls ear and then it hit her music camp was doing Wicked.

"So as all of you by now were doing Wicked" she said as the 50 kids roared "auditions will be two days from now you will need to perform a musical theater piece and a short monologue from the part you are auditioning for. You will also need to grab a packet for the character you are auditioning for to get your music that you will be singing from the show you will sing one song of your choice from any show on Broadway and there is one piece of music from the show inside I recommend you practice a lot and get plenty of rest"

Rachel knew exactly what packed she was going for the one that clearly said Elphaba across the top.

She made her way back to her room and Kendall was already there.

"Hey what packet did you grab?" asked Rachel

"Nessarose I think it's perfect because I'm a bit younger so I hope I get it"

"What did you grab?"

"Elphaba I have been in love with wicked ever sense I knew what it was it has inspired me to want to be on Broadway"

"That's great I hope you get it"

"Thanks hey if you get Nessa we'll be sisters" Rachel joked.

Una walked in with her packet and set in on the desk and saw Rachel's and Kendall's.

"You really think you're going to get Nessarose? You probably can't even sing you should have grabbed the ensemble packet" said Una

"If she couldn't sing she wouldn't be here this is a MUSIC camp audition only if she couldn't sing she would have never gotten in" spoke Rachel

"Oh shut up Rachel and you think you're going to get Elphaba in your dreams I'm going to get her by the way but nice try though"

"you don't know anything you have never even heard one of us sing and anyone has a shot at any part so get over it and it's not your part yet anyway you may have been the biggest thing in your hometown but not here you're a small fish in a huge town in case you haven't noticed."

"Whatever but when you don't get the part it's going to be I told you so all summer so I hope you're ready"

"Ok whatever Una"

"So what are you going to sing for you choice" asked Kendall to Rachel.

"On my own from Les Mis I love that musical its really good I have seen in a few times on Broadway" said Rachel remembering all the plays Shelby has taken Rachel to she practically knows New York so navigating on free days should be pretty easy what are you thinking on singing"

"Well even though we already have to sing something from wicked I plan on doing defying gravity it's been my favorite for years."

"That will be cool though it will show the judges that you care"

Rachel decided she was going to take a walk around campus and become familiar where she would be attending classes.

She walked into the practice building where the kids could come and practice and heard someone singing Invisible by Taylor Swift and they were really good so she decided to slowly walk in and listen a little more.

The girl she was watching had blonde hair and bright blue beautiful eyes. All of a sudden the girl stopped playing the piano and began to cry the girl spoke to her self and said why she could never get anything right.

The girl turned around and caught a glimpse of Rachel "great she was busted" she thought

"What are you doing in here" spoke the girl "your aren't supposed to be in here it's rude to spy on people"

"NO I wasn't trying to spy I was just walking around and I heard someone singing it's just that your voice is amazing and I wanted to know who was producing such a respectable sound I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or invade your privacy" Rachel said she tended to mumble when she was nervous.

"For the record you did do that song right it was beautiful"

The girl softened up knowing that the girl wasn't trying to spy on her "thank you my names Caroline by the way"

"My names Rachel are you planning on auditioning for Galinda because I am auditioning Elphaba" asked Rachel she guessed because of her blonde hair on what she would be auditioning for.

"Well I was planning on it but I just don't know if I'm good enough I just don't know the pressure is already building up and I don't want to be made fun of if the kids don't think I'm good enough I always feel invisible I don't have any friends here" Explained the girl

"Don't ever give up your really good you wouldn't be here if you weren't and if kids aren't expecting you to get a lead then it will be even better it will be a shock and you won't feel so invisible anymore. And I am your friend now we all have to stick together"

"Thanks Rachel"

"My roommate Kendall and I are going to get some dinner do you want to join us and see how good the food is?"

"Sure that would be great"

The trio went to dinner and got their food and found a table.

"So did you guys here about this party that's going to be thrown the night after the cast list goes up" said Caroline

"NO" both girls said at the same time"

"Yea his name is Foster and apparently he has connections here and he's getting tons of alcohol.

"I don't think we should go I mean Kendall is only 14 and that could get us kicked out of the camp it's not worth our summer" explained Rachel

"True one night of partying isn't worth my summer no way" agreed Kendall and Caroline

"So instead we should all go out and do something in the city were allowed to because it will be Saturday" suggested Rachel.

"Ok cool I can't wait why would they want to have a party when the whole city is out there waiting for us "said Caroline.

"I know this is going to be so fun were going to have the best summer ever." They all agreed

The girls enjoyed the rest of their dinner the rest of the night went pretty well they all parted their separate ways after dinner going to score some practice time Rachel went to go see her mother before bed of course"

"Hey mom" said Rachel when she walked in they shared a small hug and parted a few minutes after.

"Wow your room is really nice and you don't have to share"

"Thanks it's because I'm a staff how are your roommates"

"Well I really like Kendall she's younger than me but really mature for her age but my other roommate Una I'm not a fan she bossed Kendall around because she took the bigger bed but its first come first serve if you're here last you're not going to get the better bed and she is so cocky she thinks she's going to get the lead maybe she will but that doesn't mean she can tell Kendall and I that we shouldn't audition for a lead and that the ensemble is the only thing were going to get"

"well she doesn't know what she's talking about she has never heard you or Kendall sing and I'm proud of you for sticking up for Kendall but it's getting late and we both need some sleep for our big day tomorrow I love you baby and sleep well"

"Thanks mom I love you too"

Rachel went back to her room and showered slipped into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out she couldn't wait for auditions the following day.

Thanks for reading I have the next chapter all ready to go it's all done but for it to go up we need 15 reviews thanks so much for reading and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**please read the little authors note at the end of the chapter thanks. This chapter was written be Supagleek**

* * *

The day of auditions began with all the campers hoping for the role they wanted. Rachel woke with the sun peeking through the curtains. She sat up and looked around the room. Kendall was fast asleep, her mouth slightly open and her hair spraying over her pillow. Una on the other side of the room was curled up in a ball, her hair scraped back into a bun and her hands resting under her head. Rachel sighed. She didn't know how good this girl was, what kind of background she came from and whether the whole Queen ** show was an act or if she really was like that. As if Rachel's silent thoughts were actually words, Una sat up quickly and looked around. She glared at Rachel.  
"What in the name of God are you awake so early for? It's 5am..." she snapped quietly. Kendall stirred but did not wake.  
"I could ask you the same question." replied Rachel smartly, as the brown haired girl rolled her eyes and picked up the bottle of water by her bed.  
"Hmm... Well I'm sure the ensemble with be glad to have you this afternoon." smirked Una cruelly, taking a swig of water before rolling over and going back to sleep. Rachel glared at her. The girl had to be the meanest person she'd ever met. Sure, she was beautiful, but that only added to the bitchy package. That was her downfall, she knew she was beautiful. And of course, daddy bought only the best designer muck for her too. Rachel sighed again. 'Stop,' she told herself. 'Don't stoop to her level'  
'Ice Queen' woke again at 7, as did Kendall. The 3 girls got ready, Rachel and Kendall chatting animatedly, Una ignoring them both, focusing on perfecting her make-up.  
"Good luck Rachel!" whispered Kendall after Una had left for the bathroom.  
"She's gonna need it." snapped the Irish accent as 'Ice Queen' walked back into the room. Rachel and Kendall sighed, glaring at Una and left.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Down in the auditorium, Shelby sat with the other camp directors, waiting for their auditioners. Kendall walked out on stage.  
"Hi!" she smiled.  
"Hello there," replied Tamara, the camp's co-owner. "What's your name?"

"Kendall."

"Well Kendall, what song are you gonna be singing from our musical?" asked Shelby.  
"I'm singing Defying Gravity." smiled Kendall.  
"Good luck." smiled Tamara.  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!  
"And what is your other song Kendall?" asked Shelby.  
"Dancing Through Life." smiled Kendall.  
The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life"...

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through...

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is faught less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...  
So-what's the most swankified place in town?

That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

Sounds perfect.  
Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl...  
Give her a whirl  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on  
Follow me  
You'll be happy to be there...

Dancing Through Life  
Down at the Ozdust...

If only because dust  
Is what we come to

Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life...

So keep dancing through...

Miss GLINDA, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here. Waiting. All night.

Oh-that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder?  
See that tragic'ly beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she

Gee-

I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were  
To go invite her...

Well maybe, I could invite her?

Oh, Bick, really?  
You would do that for me?

I would do anything for you Miss GLINDA.

So...

So I'll be picking you up around eight?

After all-  
Now that we've met one another

It's clear we deserve each other

You're perfect...

You're perfect...

So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever...  
Dancing Through Life...

Oh, Elphaba-Isn't it wonderful?  
Fin'lly for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this Munchkin boy  
Glinda found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Elphaba, see  
We deserve each other  
And Glinda helped it come true  
We deserve each other  
Me and Boq -  
please, Elphaba, try to understand.

I do...  
Glinda, listen. Nessa and I were talking about you just now.

And I was just talking about you. I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
It's really-uh-sharp  
Don't you think?  
You know black is this year's pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here  
Out of the goodness of my heart

Listen, Nessa

Yes?

Uh, Nessa.  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well-  
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair...

Oh, Boq. I know why.

You do?

It's because I'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well isn't that right?

No! no! It's because..uh..because...  
Because you are so beautiful

Oh, Boq! I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Boq?

You know what?  
Let's dance!

What?

Let's Dance!

Dancing Through Life  
Down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to  
And the strange thing:  
You're life could end up changing  
While you're dancing

Through!

"Thank you Kendall." nodded Tamara. Kendall nodded and ran off stage.  
"Next!" called Shelby. Caroline walked briskly on stage and smiled.  
"I'm Caroline." she beamed.  
"Okay Caroline what are you singing today?" asked Tamara.  
"I'm singing Popular." smiled Caroline.  
"Good luck." replied Shelby.

Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

You really don't have to do that

I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!

You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful.

I - I have to go:

You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!

"And your second song?" asked Tamara.  
"Invisible by Taylor Swift."  
"Good luck..."  
She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
"Thank you Caroline." smiled Shelby.  
"Next!" yelled Tamara. A brown haired, confident looking girl walked on stage in heels and a designer dress.  
"Hello there." smiled Shelby.  
"Hello." smiled Una, nodding at the two women.  
"What's your name?" asked Tamara.

"Una."

"And what are you going to sing Una?" asked Shelby.  
"I'm Not That Girl." replied Una.  
"Good luck." nodded Tamara.  
Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...  
"Your second song?" questioned Shelby.  
"Next To Me by Emeli Sande." nodded Una.  
You won't find him drinking under tables  
Rolling dice and staying out 'til three  
You won't ever find him be unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

You won't find him tryna chase the devil  
For money, fame, for power, out of greed  
You won't ever find him where the rest go  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free  
I know there's no need for me to panic  
Cos I'll find him, I'll find him next to me

When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, I'll find him next to me

Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
I will find him, I'll find him next to me

When the end has come and buildings falling down fast  
When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
Next to me – wooh hooo  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me

"Thank you Una." nodded Tamara.  
"Next!"called Shelby. Rachel walked out, took a deep breath and held the microphone.  
"Hello there." smiled Shelby. Rachel grinned up at her mother.  
"Miss Berry." smirked Tamara, giving Rachel a knowing wink.  
"What are you gonna sing?" asked Shelby, although she already knew the answer.  
"For Good." replied Rachel, closing her eyes.

I'm limited.  
Just look at me.  
I'm limited.  
And just look at you.  
You can do all I never could.

Glinda...

So now it's up to you,  
For both of us.  
Now it's up to you.

I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives,  
For a reason.  
Bringing something we must learn.  
And we are lead to those,  
Who help us most to grow if we let them.  
And we help them in return.  
Well I don't know if I believe that's true.  
But I know I'm who I am today,  
Because I knew you.  
Like a comet pulled from orbit,  
As it passes a sun.  
Like a stream that meets a boulder,  
Halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better,  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good.

It well maybe,  
That we will never meet again,  
In this lifetime.  
So let me say before we part,  
So much of me,  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me,  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end,  
I know you'll have rewritten mine,  
By being my friend.  
Like a ship blown from it's mooring,  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a sea dropped by a sky bird,  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better,  
But because I knew you...

Because I knew you...

I have been changed for good.

And just to clear the air,  
I ask forgiveness,  
For the things I've done,  
You blamed me for.

But then,  
I guess,  
We know there's blame to share.

And none of it seems to matter,

Anymore.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(Like a ship blown from it's mooring,)  
As it passes a sun.  
(By a wind off the sea.)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder,  
(Like a sea dropped by bird,)  
Halfway through the wood.  
(In the wood.)  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better.  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.

And because I knew you... Because I knew you...

Because I knew you,  
I have been changed...  
For good.  
"And your second song?" asked Tamara.  
"On My Own." replied Rachel, going to sing again.  
On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own...  
"Thank you Rachel." smiled Tamara.  
"Next!" called Shelby. The afternoon went by, and soon everyone had auditioned. Hours were spent in the staff room, arguing over who should get what role. Eventually, evening came and the decision was made. The list was posted on the lunch room wall...  
In Rachel's bedroom, Kendall sat on her bed, reading Teen Vogue while Una sat on hers with her headphones in her ears. Rachel however, paced the floor, thinking. Una pulled her earphones out.  
"Can you stop doing that please? It's super annoying." she sighed. Rachel sat on her bed. Kendall closed her magazine and looked sadly at her friend.  
"It'll be okay Rach!" she smiled. Una rolled her eyes and went back to her iPod.  
"We'll see..." whispered Rachel. Shelby poked her head around the door.  
"List is up ladies." she smiled. The 3 girls scrambled for the door. Down in the lunch hall, the crowd around the list was growing and Rachel, Kendall and Una shoved their way through the crowd to the front. Rachel opened her eyes in front of the list: the first thing that was said was that the first meeting was on Monday it was only Saturday so they would have the weekend to them self's so The trios plans would proceed as planned  
Galinda: Caroline Idina Baird  
Nessarose: Kendall Victoria Shepherd  
Boq: Mitchell Morris Langley  
Elphaba: Rachel Berry  
Maddam Morrible: Caaey O'Neil  
Fieroy: Jesse  
Witches mother: Mia Santiago  
Wizard: Foster Bringham

Ensamble: Una Donnelley, Cassie summers, Jack page, Kelly Lyn, Megan reed and Alison Decker

Rachel did it! She was Elphie! And to make things better both of her friends got the parts they wanted she saw Una's face. Oh. No.

Later that day a lot was going on around the campus for the party that was going to happen word had spread fast around camp that there was going to be a wicked party no pun indented. While Foster was prepping for his party the girls were back in Caroline's room getting ready for their night out in the city.

Fosters party was in full swing before it was even seven there were people everywhere Una was off flirting with some guys with a beer in her hand the music was blaring and they were all having a good time that is until Shelby came ripping through the door.

"EVERYONE IN THE MEETING ROOM NOW" said the very annoyed women she knew that there were bound to be a few small parties but on the one of the first few nights, really did they think that the staff was stupid she just hoped Rachel and her friends weren't in the mix of kids that she was telling the truth when she came and asked Shelby to go walk around times square yesterday because if Rachel was at the party she would be going home she didn't pay a ton of money for Rachel to go to music camp and drink.

* * *

**PLEASE READ so supagleek wont be able to write a chapter for a month or 2 so if anyone would like to write a chapter talk to me and i will give you the info for it. It would only be about 3-5 chapters i really need someone so if you are interested please pm me or say something in the reviews but if you want the best chance of getting to write a chapter then please pm thanks so much for all the reviews you are great oh and we also need a beta same goes pm me or put in the review section.**

**thanks **

**Miranda and Aoife 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by the amazing Aglee123 so check out her Shelby story it's incredible thanks for helping me with this story.**

* * *

The kids froze at Shelby's voice, knowing they were going to be in a great deal of trouble. They quickly filed into the meeting room, not making a sound.

Tamara was already at the front of the room, waiting for the campers to come in. Shelby had heard a loud noise and called her immediately. She had volunteered to round up the kids and Tamara went down into the meeting room and attempted to calm her anger, mostly unsuccessfully. Although she and Shelby had discussed the possibility of this happening, they certainly had not expected it to occur so soon.

They sat in the chairs Tamara had positioned to face the front of the room. She and Shelby talked for a moment, letting the culprits squirm, then turned around and glared at them.

"What were you thinking?" Tamara questioned, an eyebrow cocked. "Did you really think that we wouldn't catch you doing this? How many of you were drinking-and it would be best if you own up to it now, because we have breathalysers that we will be employing momentarily." She waited, and all except two or three of the kids raised their hands.

"Okay," said Shelby. "Those who are claiming to not have consumed _any _alcohol, follow me." She led them into an adjoining room that held the breathalysers, proceeding to test them.

"They're clear," she called back to Tamara. "I'm going to take them back up to their dorms.

"Your only punishment is that your next two weekends are to be strictly monitored and you will not be leaving campus. I would count yourselves lucky." She led the kids back to their dorms then rejoined a lecturing Tamara in the meeting room, motioning for her to come off to the side.

"Are you sending them home?" she whispered.

Tamara shook her head. "No, I'm not going to send them home. However, I am going to be revoking their weekend privileges. They will have to stay on campus at all times unless they are with a counselor or one of the staff. For many of them, it was peer pressure that forced them into this, and you and I both know how powerful that can be. I'm very happy that your daughter was not a part of this. You must be proud of her."

Shelby smiled in response. She was proud of Rachel for being responsible enough to resist the pressure and do something safe...and legal.

"I am," she said.

Walking back into the room, Tamara said, "Okay. You are not going to be sent home."

An audible sound of relief went around the room. "However. You are not allowed to leave campus at any point during your stay if you are not with a staff member, and even then, only after three weeks. Also, your off time during the next week will be spent either in your _own _dorm, or with one of the staff. Am I understood?"

A chorus of nods and relieved agreements answered her. The campers were so glad not to be sent home, they didn't really care about the punishment they received.

Tamara and Shelby dismissed them and they immediately and silently, aside from a few whispers here and there, back to their dorms. It was closing in on ten, and the kids who were not at the party would be returning soon and would need to check in.

The staff members walked together down to the front hall and waited for the kids to come back from their trips around the city. Mitchell and a friend came first, soon followed by Mia and a couple of the other girls. At ten-thirty, Rachel, Kendall and Caroline strolled in chatting animatedly to each-other about the places they had gone.

"Hey, we're back. Do we just need to check ourselves off?" Caroline asked the women.

"Yeah, that will be great. I hope you guys enjoyed your first night in the city!" Shelby replied.

"Oh, we did!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "Are we going to go tomorrow, Mom? Or do you have to stay here?"

"We can go, as long as you're sure you don't want to go with your friends, I'll understand."

"No. I would really like to go with you, we've got the rest of the camp to spend together. One night isn't going to hurt anyone-right?" Shelby nodded in response to the excited girl, noting the other two's confused faces.

"Ms. Corcoran is your mother? Oh, well that explains the uncanny resemblance-I was wondering. You two are like twins, except...well, Ms. Corcoran looks a bit younger." Kendall joked. Shelby smiled. "Keep that up and you will soon become my favorite."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother's joke. "Oh, Mom, don't go and get a big head. Way to go, Kendall, now that is all she will be talking about!"

The girls laughed, waving goodnight to the chuckling women and walked off to their dorms. Caroline was on a different floor than the other two, so she hugged them goodnight and left Rachel and Kendall to continue up one more flight of stairs.

They sighed as they opened the door to their room. Una, while they were gone, had spread her stuff all around the room, messing up the order that Rachel loved to have her room in.

"What on Earth, Una? What happened while we were gone-a hurricane? You need to clean up your stuff and keep it either in your closet or by your bed. You do have a closet to yourself, so don't say that you have no space-because you do!" Rachel was really upset.

The girl only huffed and buried herself further into her magazine and turned the volume up on her i-pod. Rachel went over and took one of the headphones out of her ears, making to yell at her when Kendall pulled her away.

"It doesn't matter Rachel. Let's just get it cleaned up and we can go to sleep. I'm too tired to fight with her right now-and you know she's going to be a bitch and end up getting her way no matter what. It won't take us too long if we work together."

"You're right, K. Alright. Let's do this and then take showers and sleep. I'm beat!"

The two girls went around the small dorm and picked up the magazines, clothes, makeup and other miscellaneous items from the floor, depositing them either on Una's bed or in the closet. That girl had _way_ too much stuff.

"Okay, do you want to take a shower first, or should I?" Kendall motioned for her to go ahead and lay back on the bed. "I'll just take one in the morning. I am way too exhausted to bother with any of that."

Rachel smiled at the girl's obvious exhaustion. She gathered her clothes and toothbrush, walking into the small bathroom and placing her belongings on the sink. She made sure to lock the door, not wanting Una to mess with any of her stuff. She was right to do so. About a minute into her shower, she heard someone trying to sneakily open the door. She knew it was Una when the girl huffed at her failure and stomped back to her bed.

Finishing up quickly, she stepped out of the shower and toweled her hair dry. She pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth carefully. She had to take care of her dental hygiene; her instrument was her voice, which came from her throat. And as her mouth was imperative in using her instrument, she could simply not permit herself to go about it in any other way. Smiling at her reflection, she gathered her dirty clothing, shut off the lights, and walked out into the bedroom.

Kendall was fast asleep, not even out of her day-clothes. Una was still reading and listening to music, a light frown on her face. Rachel wondered absently if that was how she slept, also, a displeased expression constantly gracing her features. She climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep, drifting off even as her head hit the pillow.

Rachel's alarm went off the next morning at her usual 5:00, and she jumped out of bed, turning it off before it could disturb the other girls. She and her mother had arranged to meet each morning for a run at 5:30. She brushed her teeth and pulled on some shorts and a tank top, then walked up to her mother's room.

Shelby answered the door completely dressed and ready. They walked down the stairs together, whispering so as not to wake up any of the other girls.

They ran for about forty-five minutes, talking about everything from Rachel and her friends' trip around the city yesterday, to the first meeting that was to happen in a few hours. They also talked about her friends back in Auburn, but Rachel didn't want to talk to much about them-she missed them a lot.

They ran for about forty-five minutes before turning around and heading back to the camp. They parted at Rachel's dorm, Shelby going further to her own room.

Rachel walked in to find both of her roommates still asleep. They only had about an hour and a half before they had to be down, so she quickly took a shower then woke them up with an hour and fifteen minutes left. They still had plenty of time if they moved quickly. She woke Kendall first, not wanting to deal with Una yet.

"Morning K! You've got about an hour-I woke you first so you could get a shower in before 'Ice Queen' wakes. Hurry!"

"Thanks Rach!" She gathered some clothes and ran into the bathroom to take her shower.

Rachel moved over to Una's bed and gently shook the girl's shoulder, "Una? You have to get up. We've only got an hour before we have the first meeting."

Una shot up. "Only an hour? Why didn't you wake me sooner-I have to get ready and take a shower! Is Kendall taking one right now?" she moved over to the shower door. "Kendall, you better hurry-I need to take a shower too, and I am not going to wait for a kid to take forever!"

"What the hell, Una? She was there first; its not her fault you get up too late! You should wake yourself up instead of relying on me or someone else too! What if I hadn't woken you? You would have been late for the first day."

She shrugged out of Rachel's touch and went to grab some clothes and picked up her make-up. "God, you two put all my stuff in the wrong places-why do I have to spend my summer with you two?"

Rachel just ignored her, braiding her hair back and applying a small bit of make-up to her face, just enough to emphasize her natural look

Kendall came out of the bathroom and Una rushed in to take her place. The girls heard a shriek from the bathroom when she realized there was no hot water left. Rachel had taken her time, and Kendall had enough, but she had to take one quickly. The friends grinned at each-other. Kendall finished getting ready, brushing out her wet hair and pulling it back into a bun at the back of her head.

They walked out carrying their water bottles and backpacks with extra clothes and pencils and pens for marking their sheet music.

They gathered with the rest of the campers in the meeting room, wondering at the quiet the kids were surrounded in. A couple of the other kids were talking, but the majority were sitting silently, staring at Shelby and Tamara who were talking quietly.

Rachel and Kendall joined Caroline in the meeting room and waited for Shelby and Tamara to start the meeting, chatting randomly. They saw Una rush in a few minutes later, looking anxious, but still managing to look hot at the same time. It was weird how she always looked so good no matter what-it really wasn't fair, thought Rachel.

Una sat down with some of her friends and everyone went quiet when the two women came up to speak, the rest of the staff behind them. Shelby was one of the head members, second only to Tamara and the other co-owner, who wasn't here very often.

"Okay girls and guys, are you ready for the first rehearsal of the summer?" She was met by loud cheering and clapping. "Then lets get to work. Nessarose, Galinda and Elphaba will be going with me, Madame Morrible and the Wizard with Shelby..." Tamara went on, separating everyone out.

The three girls smiled at each-other, happy to be together and followed Tamara's instructions. They left with her into a mini theatre off to the side, and Rachel gasped.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews we love hearing what you have to say so keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked back with Tamera and Rachel was started to get excited. This was really starting to move along!

"Okay, so you are our main leads. Shelby is talking to the boys about their responsibilities, and I am going to be covering yours. You are our leads; that comes with a lot of responsibilities to take on. We also have some younger cast members this year, so I expect the older ones to step up," she said, looking at Rachel. "And lead by example-make them want to come back next year."

"We're not really going to be doing much today aside from running through the songs. The rest of the night is yours! By the way, I am very proud that you guys didn't go to the party; that you put your musical first! We really did cast the right people for the leads, good job!"

The girls followed her out to the main stage so they could all be together for the music run through.

They all sat on the risers in groups; they were allowed to sit where they pleased, but when their song came up they had to stand and sing it.

Rachel, Caroline, and Kendall all sat together, while Una and another girl sat on the opposite side of the risers. One row down from where the girls were sitting sat Mitchell, the boy who was cast as Boq. He looked anxious for his performance, so Kendall decided to walk down and talk to him. He had shaggy dirty-blond hair, brown eyes, a lop sided grin and was around 5'11.

"Hi, my name's Kendall. Is this your first year here?" she asked politely, noticing how cute he was.

"I'm Mitchell, and yea I am new here."

"Are you scared? You kind of look like you're nervous."

"Yea, I don't have any friends here. I wasn't too sure about coming, but my glee coach wanted me to give it a try. He thinks I have talent or something like that."

"Well I'm sure you do, that's why you got a lead! I am playing Nessa, so we will be spending a lot of time together. I can't wait to get to know you! Where are you from?"

"Yea it should be fun; I'm from Chicago," he said sounding thankful to have finally made a friend.

"No way! I'm from Chicago too-that's so weird and cool at the same time!" exclaimed Kendall. It was bizarre to think that she could have seen him around having no idea that they would meet in New York instead of their shared hometown. "We'll have to talk later; it looks like we're going to be starting soon"

"Yeah, we totally have to talk more! Want to meet up for dinner after practice?"

"Sure that would be great"

Rachel gave her an approving look. She could tell that he really liked her. Before they started she whispered softly in her ear, "K's got a date."

"It's not a date!" she whispered back. "We're just going to have dinner and talk!"

"Sure, whatever you say Kendall," Rachel joked

The first song started. It was the ensemble's starting song where Galinda comes down in her bubble. Una looked really displeased that she had to sing with the group and that she had such a small part, but she kind of deserved it for what she had said to Rachel and Kendall on the first day.

Soon it was Rachel and Caroline's song. It was hard to act like they hated each other for the number, _What is This Feeling_, but were both good actors and they got through it with relative ease.

Kendall and Mitchell's song was great they were perfect together and they did their part in _Dancing  
Through Life _with great emotion.

The rest of the run through was uneventful, but when they got to _As Long as Your Mine,_ things started to get interesting. Rachel had yet to meet who was playing Fiyero, so she thought it was going to be awkward to sing to someone she didn't know, but that proved her wrong. When she started to sing, they locked eyes and it was like no one else was in the room. They sang through the song and the whole cast clapped in approval. Rachel knew one thing, she was going to find out who he was after practice; she had never connected with anyone like that through a song.

The rest of practice went well. It was fun to sing _Defying Gravity_ it was her favorite in the whole show and she couldn't wait to be gravitated for the incredible number. She also liked singing _For Good_ with Caroline. Now she just needed to meet that boy, so she told Kendall to have fun on her "date" and that she would see her later in their dorm. She then explained to Caroline that she would see her tomorrow because tonight she was going into the city with Shelby.

She ran ahead of the crowd so she could catch up with the boy. She just _had_ to introduce herself they really connected during the song and he had to have felt it too.

"Hey, wait up!" she called up to him as he was walking out of the building.

She finally got up to where he was. "Hi I just wanted to introduce myself since we are going to be spending a lot of time together and I thought it was time for us to formally meet. My name's Ra…"

"I know who you are-you're Rachel Berry," he said, cutting her off.

"I saw your audition to this camp on the website. It was the best one by far the depth in your voice, it's amazing. It is one in a life time and it's a true gift"

She was shocked by what she was hearing-he thought that much of her and he barely knew her. It was hard not to like this kid not just because of his talent but also his looks. He had light brown, curly hair and stunning blue eyes. She just kept staring at him and finally got out a meek whisper-like 'hi.'

"My name's Jesse by the way," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"So you're going to be my Elphaba. Well I'm glad they cast you and that you and I are going to be working together it should be great."

"Especially since we have such impeccable talents" said Rachel.

Rachel checked her phone for the time and realized that it was time to go meet her mom for their dinner in the city.

"I actually have to go but we will have to talk more in practice tomorrow I want to know more about you"

"I want to know more about you too-I can't wait till then." Jesse smiled and Rachel's heart fluttered, realizing they just had another moment. She really wanted to get close to someone this summer-she wanted the cliche summer romance, she longed for it; and she realized it just might be coming true. Rachel and Jesse went their separate ways, and realized they went the wrong way. Rachel was supposed to be going in the direction Jesse went and Jesse the way Rachel was going, so they turned around and gave each other a goofy smile and went the correct way yeah Rachel couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Rachel went to her mother's room so they could leave for dinner. She was pretty excited. They had been to the city before, but this was different; it was for the summer and it meant something to Shelby that Rachel had picked hanging with her new found friends to go out with her. She was going to make it special.

The pair decided to go to a little café and get some food. They wanted a very low key day where it wasn't going to be overcrowded and the café provided a perfect place.

"So how has your day been-I feel like we never see each other anymore," said Shelby.

"It's been good I really like the cast and everyone's voices sound really good. I know, I miss you. It's weird we never see each other. We used to see each other every day and now I don't get to see you often at all."

"Well how about we do this once a week. We go out into the city and spend some time together"?

"I'd like that a lot." They paused to sip their drinks. "Mom can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure, you don't like you roommates?"

"No it's not that, it's just we usually just lay on the couch and watch movies or hang out and now we don't have that-I miss it."

"Wow I never thought I would hear that you actually miss me!" She joked.

Rachel looked at her seriously. "I'll always miss you. I don't know what I'm going to do when I move out here-that's why I want you to move out here with me. You can get an apartment and I will stay in the dorms."

"Oh Rachel I would love that! I would have missed you so much..."

The rest of their dinner went great. They talked about the play and what the girls did in the city the night before. After, they stopped at a little store to get some snacks for the movie they were going to watch.

The pair got back to the campus a little after eight.

"Hey I'm going to go back to my dorm and get my stuff so I can just get dressed here tomorrow morning"

Rachel walked into her building ready to see what the Ice Queen had wrecked this time.

She could already here the screaming coming from her room.

"Give it back! That's Rachel's!" she heard Kendall scream. She started to run when that was said.

She ran through her door, "What's going on?"

"She stole your necklace-look she's wearing it!"

Rachel forgot that she took it off before her shower, and she never put it back on.

"Give that back! Una this isn't funny."

"Why? Are you afraid mommy will disown you when she finds out you lost it?"

"I didn't lose it, it was on MY nightstand. You stole it-there's a huge difference."

"Does Shelby really think you're going to be on Broadway?" Una asked, mocking the words on the back of the necklace.

"I mean the only reason you even got Elphaba is because of her being your mom and everybody knows it."

"Actually she didn't cast my role Tamera did. So if you have problems with that go talk to her"

"Just give her the necklace back-it's not yours!" said Kendall.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's mine and it probably cost more than your entire wardrobe."

"Fine whatever" she chucked the necklace across the room to Rachel but she didn't catch it and it went flying across the room hitting a wall.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked, retrieving the necklace anxiously.

"What-Puppy didn't want to play fetch?"

Rachel picked the necklace up to find it snapped in half "What the hell! Una look what you did. My Mom gave it to me' it was special and you wrecked it. Just like you wrecked everything else!"

Rachel ran out of the room with Kendall in tow-she was going to her mom's room. Neither could stand to be around the ice queen for another second.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews we love them my beta and co-writer is aglee123 she is the best thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom!" Rachel stood outside Shelby's door.  
"Yeah, honey?" Shelby opened the door giggling but the smile quickly disappeared as she saw her daughter's face.  
"Oh, sweetheart, what happened?" She went into mother-mode and pulled Rachel into a hug as Rachel started crying.

"Shelbs? Who is it?" A male voice called from inside Shelby's room. The voice was teasing, playful but concerned at the same time.  
"My daughter." Shelby answered quietly.  
Kendall stood behind Rachel, wondering who was in Ms. Corcoran's room.  
"Mom, Una broke the necklace!"Rachel said, calming 's eyes widened.

"Is this the roommate who's been bugging you and Kendall since Day 1?" Shelby asked mildly.  
Rachel gave her a small nod and held out the broken chain.  
Shelby took the necklace and called over her shoulder, "Cam? Are you going into the city tonight?"  
"Don't call me Cam. And yes, I am." A 5'7" blond haired man walked over to her and casually put his arm on her shoulder.  
"Do you want me to take it in and have it fixed?" He asked Shelby.  
"You really do know me well," Shelby said as she smiled and handed him the chain.  
He began to walk down the hall.  
"Cam?" She called after him.  
"I'm going to stop answering when you call me that!" He called back jokingly.  
"Same time tomorrow?" Shelby grinned.  
He nodded and ran into the night.  
"Why is it dancers are so cute?" Shelby wondered aloud.

Rachel just stared at her mother, shocked, but Kendall grinned and said "Well, usually dancers tend to dance and so they stay in shape and I have no idea other-"  
"It was rhetorical." Shelby cut her off with a small frown.  
"Oh." Kendall said in a small voice.  
"It's fine, K. I'm joking." Shelby laughed. "You girls should go to bed though but first I want to take to Rachel" said Shelby

Rachel nodded. It had been a long day.  
"But what about Una?" Kendall asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
"I'll take care of her tomorrow." Shelby smiled at the girls.  
Kendall grabbed Rachel's arm "hey I'll see you later in the room.

"Mom who was that" asked Rachel sounding hurt that her mother didn't tell her later.

"That's Cameron I am kind of seeing him" she said meekly.

"Um ok well when were you going to tell me"

"I wasn't really sure"

"Oh" said Rachel sounding even more hurt"

"Why do you need him we have been fine on our own I mean you just meet a week ago why haven't you told me this is so unfair mom, this little fling better be over by the end of the summer." Rachel said, she wasn't pissed Shelby got a boyfriend she was pissed as well as upset that Shelby didn't tell her they were all each other needed no guy needed to come between them.

Rachel walked towards the door "Rachel wait"

"Save it Shelby" great thought Shelby Rachel called her Shelby. There was a point in time where Rachel knew about the contract that was written up and how she planned on giving Rachel up and she called her Shelby for like 2 months before she finally stopped. Rachel only called her that when she was really mad disappointed or both.

With that Rachel walked out the door leaving a upset Shelby alone.

Rachel walked into her dorm with Kendall waiting.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hi Kendall I think I'm just going to go to bed wake me up for breakfast tomorrow please" Rachel said flatly.

Kendall woke Rachel up at around 6 to get ready Rachel bounced back with Kendall why be mad at her she didn't do anything. She explained the whole story to her and Kendall totally understood.

There was a knock on the door at about 7. "Come in!" Rachel and Kendall called at the same time. They laughed and gave each other a high five. Una sighed and muttered something like "kids."  
Shelby poked her head into the room. Una sat up straight and pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"Did you finally decide I'm better than these two and gave me a good part?" She asked excitedly.  
Shelby frowned and walked into the room.  
"Uh... No?" Shelby said, shooting Rachel and Kendall a look as they tried to hide their giggles.

"Why don't you two go get breakfast, I need to talk to Una." Shelby suggested, smiling especially at Rachel.

"You know smiling at me isn't going to help or change the fact that you lied to me" Rachel said exiting the room with Kendall. Shelby just gave Kendall a desperate look to try and get Rachel to talk to her.

The two girls ran outside and burst out laughing as soon as the door shut.

"Kids." Shelby muttered, making Una smile.  
"So, why are you here?" Una asked. Though it didn't show, Shelby could tell the girl was nervous.

"Rachel, Kendall and Caroline have all told me you've hurt their feelings." Shelby said quietly, sitting down on the opposite side of Una on the two-person couch.  
Una nodded, not taking her eyes off of the co-director who could easily send her home.

"If this behavior continues, we will send you home." Shelby said, making Una's heart sink. She couldn't go home. She had to be in this play, it was a matter of college.  
"I don't want to go home." Una said quietly.  
Shelby's heart leapt up to her throat. Una sounded so sad and alone, it made her realize that she messed up with Rachel. Like she didn't want to let anything or anyone hurt her but she did irony at its finest.

"So, is it okay if you apologize to Rachel and Kendall?"

Una nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. Now, I'm starved. Let's go get breakfast!"  
Una laughed and went with Shelby to the door.

Shelby left Una at the door with a small warning look before she went off to the staff lunchroom.  
Una walked over to Rachel, Kendall and Caroline.  
"Hey, munchkin. Your mom is so gullible. She does realize we're all actors, right?" Una smirked before walking off with no intention of apologizing.

Rachel sighed. "So much for a nice Ice Queen." She said, making her friends laugh.  
"Alright! We are having a rehearsal today. Our choreographer slash musical coordinator will be here today so we're going to start with the songs and hopefully make our way to some scenes." Tamara announced.  
The fifty kids cheered except for Mitchell, who was sitting alone at a table, sleeping.

"Kendall, why don't you go talk to Mitchell?" Caroline turned to Kendall.  
"Well, uh. Ok," Kendall got up and walked over to him.  
"They're so cute together." Caroline whispered to Rachel, who giggled.

"Uh, you're Caroline, right?" A tall boy with gorgeous dark blue eyes and curly dark brown hair wearing a Pittsburgh Pirates baseball cap came over to their table.  
"Yeah. You're Foster, right?" She responded, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah. Um.. Do you want to sit next to me at rehearsal today?" He said, ducking his head to hide the fact that he was blushing too.  
"Sure. She'd love to!" Rachel exclaimed, giving Caroline a little shove towards Foster.

"Alright guys. This is-" Shelby stood on the stage in the theater, gesturing towards the man Rachel and Kendall had met the night before.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Jackson. You can call me Cameron but if you call me Cam, I swear I will kill you."  
He said this with a straight face but Shelby started to laugh.  
"Okay, this is Cameron. He will be watching you guys today to get a feel of what he can do without ruining your voices. Please run through the songs. Caroline, ensemble, take it away."

Rachel rolled her eyes she did not like this "cam" person at all.

Cameron and Shelby said that last sentance together and from Rachel's point of view from where she sat, she could see that as soon as Shelby and Cameron sat down, thier hands found each other and they held hands. Shelby let her head fall to his shoulder. Tamara said something and Cameron laughed and Shelby lightly punched her shoulder but laughed as well.  
"Rachel!" Cameron hissed her name, looking up at her. He gestured for her to join them.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked snotty.  
"Your mother has something for you." Tamara and Cameron said in unison before laughing again. Rachel wasn't laughing that was for sure she found this whole thing annoying.  
Shelby held out the necklace, and it was totally fixed and perfect.  
"Thank you." Rachel said flatly and with sarcasm in her voice to Cameron. He gave her a weird look and looked to Shelby.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba-" Mia Santiago began the wizard and I and Rachel stood up and blew the song out the doors. What she didn't know was that the three staff members were chatting about her.  
"She's amazing. Besides the strange resemblance, she sounds really good. Better than you, Shel!" Cameron said under his breath to the head on his shoulder.  
He received a light smack on his arm for that comment but Shelby also said "She's also younger and has been singing since she could wail. Meaning the moment she was born."

"Holy cow!" Cameron exclaimed as Rachel went into some of the higher and longer notes at the end.  
"I agree" Tamara laughed as Shelby said at the same time "Cows aren't holy, Cam." The two women glanced at each other, high-fived and laughed.

The rehearsal went smoothly and they began working on scenes with Tamara while Shelby and Cameron started choreography and blocking the play by themselves.

Rachel glanced around. Ever since that chat with her mother, Una had been strangely quiet, not really talking to anyone about anything.

Right then, Una was in the back row, by herself, avoiding everyone's questioning glances.  
Rachel stood up and went to the back row. She sat down next to Una.

"Hi." She said.  
Una glanced up at her and saw the necklace.  
"It got fixed?" she said simply.  
Rachel nodded and said, "I don't want to fight, Una."  
Una shrugged and walked over to a different seat.  
Rachel sighed but inwardly, she was happy. Una hadn't said anything mean to her in that tiny conversation. Well, it was a step forward. She thought.

thought her and Shelby would be having a talk later she needed to know what was on her mind and what she really thought about this Cam person.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review also this chapter was co-written by kerryday thank you so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok guys i know these chapters have been comingi in slower but its because my Co-writter hasnt emailed me back in like 4 weeks so i was trying to wait it out to see if they were just on vacation or something but still nothing so i will write on my own till them**

**Another thing mt Finn and Rachel story isnt doing well yet again my beta hasnt emailed me back its so werid they always emailed me back and i have had both of them for some time and now there both gone? SO if anyone would like to help me with that story then i can do that.**

**If not then i will be doing this story and How Gaga changed everything this summer so ill keep you all posted thanks for all the reviews and alerts you are all awsome!**

* * *

A whole week has past and Shelby and Rachel still hadn't talked to one another and it was making Shelby feel very uneasy. This summer was supposed to be about them too but so far it wasn't happening.

Shelby and Cam were in Shelby's room and he picked up on her sadness

"What's wrong Shelbs?"

"Rachel. She won't talk to me. If she needs to tell me something, she has Kendall tell me. I have to tell Kendall to tell Rachel that I know I messed up, Cam."

"Which brings me to my next thing, Cameron, if she really can't get used to you and doesn't like you, then I will break up with you. She will ALWAYS come before me and my sad excuse of a love life."

"You mean we'll have to- be over?"

"I just told you I can't, and won't pick you over her. I would never do that to Rachel. Ever"

"Well, then I guess we're going to have to get her to like me."

Meanwhile, Kendall and Rachel were hanging out in the city before play practice. Today was a big day! They were blocking the first 3 scenes. Rachel really wasn't in them that much being that the first scene was No One Mourns the Wicked and in it was only Galinda and the ensemble.

Rachel hadn't gone to all the blocking and choreography rehearsals because she wasn't in the scenes or songs. She did, however, have to go to a voice lesson while they were blocking. Which, in other words, meant that it was just her and Shelby. This was going to be a long day as Rachel still wasn't talking to her mother.

The 2ndscene that they were going to be blocking was the Dear Old Shiz, which was good because both Caroline and Kendall were in that one so they would all be together. That was going to be a long one because they had a few songs in this scene. The only dance practice Rachel had had to attend was for this song so it would hopefully move quickly.

The third scene that they were doing was The Wizard and I and that was just Rachel and Mia, the girl who played Madame Morrible.

The girls decided to grab some breakfast in the city and they were just finishing up and walking back to campus.

They had a meeting before practice

"Okay, kids we are going to be blocking scenes 1 through 3 so I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! So work hard and impress me" said Cameron.

Caroline, Rachel, and Kendall all got up to go to their places.

Jesse came up and said hi to Rachel. They decided on meeting up after practice out in the city. They were going to go to Central Park.

Rachel walked to the private voice room to meet Shelby. She opened the door to find her waiting by the piano.

"Hi Rachel"

She mumbled the word hi. It was the first word Rachel has said to Shelby in a week. Shelby had tried to talk to Rachel but she wasn't accepting it every time Shelby tried. Rachel just brushed her off and walked away.

"Ok look, let's just be professional about this for the time being. You're nothing but my voice teacher, okay?"

"Fine" Shelby said. She was hoping that they would apologize but so far nothing.

They went through The Wizard And I, What is This Feeling, I'm Not That girl and As Long As Your Mine with some tips for improvement after each song.

About 2 hours later Cameron came in and told Rachel it was time to block Dear Old Shiz.

Rachel had a lot of lines in this piece so they ran over just lines first to refresh them, then got started. This was the scene where Elphaba and Galinda are meeting for the very first time. It was very hard for Caroline and Rachel to be mean to one another but they were great actors. Kendall had some lines in this scene too. Every time they would laugh because they messed up, Una would just roll her eyes and snicker at them.

That scene went by pretty fast. They did a run through of both scenes together so they would know when to come out on stage. The stage hands were working on the set and props but it still looked amazing.

Next it was just Rachel and Mia for The wizard and I so Shelby dismissed the rest of the cast for the day as it was already 4 pm.

Rachel went up to meet Mia She was a younger cast member. She went to introduce herself so they would know each other.

The rest of the scene went well. Tamera showed Rachel were to go on the stage and what moves to do with her body and everything she needed to do and that was over.

"Rachel you have a practice tomorrow for what is this feeling it's a dance with Caroline and the ensemble" said Shelby

"Okay."

Rachel walked of the stage to find Jesse waiting for her in the lobby.

"You didn't have to wait for me Jesse" Rachel said, surprised that he had waited.

"I know. I wanted to. You ready to go?" He gave her an adorable smile.

"Yeah, I have been looking forward to this all day"

Rachel and Jesse got a cab because walking would have taken too much time.

They arrived at the park and Jesse opened Rachel's door for her. Rachel really liked Jesse, he was sweet and cute.

They started to walk and while they were walking, Jesse's hand found Rachel's.

They came up to the lake and there was a picnic there and flowers all around it. It was beautiful. 'Whoever that's for is very lucky' Rachel thought.

"Wow! Look, Jesse. Someone set up a picnic for their girlfriend, isn't that so cute?"

"Yeah it is and it's your picnic. And I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my goodness, Jesse! That's so sweet and yes, yes and yes, I want to be your girlfriend!"

Rachel was so excited this boy was so sweet and they were friends for a few weeks and Rachel was hoping that he would ask her. He's like the male version of herself, someone who will finally get what she's talking about when it came to musical theater.

They walked over to the blanket and sat down ready to enjoy their date.

Meanwhile back at camp, Kendall came up with a great idea about Shelby and Rachel. She was sick of them fighting all the time. They needed to make up already because she could tell that Shelby was sad, and even though Rachel would never want to admit it, she was sad too and missed her mom.

Kendall walked to where Shelby's room was and knocked on her door.

"Hi Kendall," Shelby said kind of surprised.

"Hi can I come in I want to talk to you about Rachel."

Kendall decided to get right to it and say what she needed to say "Rachel misses you. She may not want to admit it but she does and you miss her, you need to make things right with her and I have an idea."

"Okay, I'll do anything." said Shelby

They spent an hour planning everything out. It was going to happen tomorrow night and it was such a good plan, it would have to work.

Jesse and Rachel's date was coming to an end. They both had a great time and agreed to do it again in two days. She couldn't wait.

Jesse walked Rachel back to her dorm and kissed Rachel on the lips for the first time. It was magical and Rachel loved every second of it. It's like they were made for each other.

Rachel walked in to find Kendall gone but there was a note on her bed and it read_hey Rachel I'm out with Mitchell I'll be home soon. Ice Queen is gone to so you'll have the room to yourself for a little while see you soon._

_~K_

Rachel went to take a shower and get ready for bed when she came back Kendall was back.

"Hey Kendall how was your date?"

"Great and yours?"

"Words can't describe it, Kendall! He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Rachel said getting all giddy.

"NO WAY! You're so lucky! I think Mitchell is going to ask me too."

"Yay I'm thinking a double date is coming up" said Rachel.

"Yay" Kendall and Rachel said jumping up and down with excitement not even realizing the Ice Queen walked in the room.

"What, did you mom finally give me a better part and you can't contain your excitement?" said Una

"NO actually Jesse asked Rachel to be his girlfriend," Kendall said and Rachel smiled at hearing that.

"Well you BETTER tell him no because it just so happens that I like him and he's mine so back the fuck off!" said Una

"Umm I don't think so he asked ME to be his girlfriend if he really liked you he would have asked me so you're going to have to get over it." Rachel responded angrily before Kendall could say something.

"Whatever you just watch I will ruin you and Jesse, then he will be mine."

"As if, Una. Just leave them alone. They're cute together and you're just a jealous bitch and nothing more." Kendall snapped.

With that Una stalked to the bathroom to go take a shower.

"Rachel, do you want to go to Rockefeller with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure that sounds great!" Rachel grinned and flopped onto her bed, thinking of Jesse.

The next day Rachel and Caroline went to their dance practice and went over What Is This Feeling. It was such a fun song to do and they were going to be blocking that scene that day so that way they would already have 4 scenes done.

It took about 5 hours for both the dance and blocking because it was such a big moment in the show but it was well worth it because it sounded and looked amazing.

After that she went back to her dorm room to get ready for Rockefeller with Kendall. She found her room empty and was surprised and was wondering where Kendall was.

She walked over to her bed to find another note

_Rachel meet me at Rockefeller at 7. Sorry something came up, go to the front desk they will tell you where to go. See you then! ~K_

Meanwhile Kendall had no intentions of going to Rockefeller, she was out with Mitchell

Rachel looked at the clock she had about an hour before she had to leave.

An hour later she was in a cab on her way she paid the cab driver and walked out to the front desk.

"Hi. I was told to come to the front desk when I got here," Rachel told the secretary.

"Name please," the secretary said, glancing at her computer screen.

"Rachel."

"Okay, here you go here is your VIP observation deck tickets. Enjoy your private viewing dinner"

Rachel was very confused "Kendall K, what did you do?" she mumbled under her breath.

Rachel got in the elevator to go up to the observation deck and no one was up there. 'I guess they really did mean private' she thought. S

She went out on the lower deck and found no one. Now she was just getting frustrated.

She walked up the stairs to go to the upper deck and that's when she saw her. Shelby was sitting at a table waiting for Rachel. The table had candles on it and the set up was very nice on the table. There was an envelope with Rachel's name on it.

"Mom, what is all this and where's Kendall?"

"Kendall came and talked to me and told me how much you missed me and how we needed to work things out, so I arranged this to say I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry, Rachel that I didn't tell you, you're the most important thing in my life. No guy will ever come between that, and I promise to be honest with you for ever and ever. Do you forgive me Rachel?"

"Yes, Mom, of course I do. I missed you so much! I hated not talking and how distant we were! Let's never do that again, okay?"

"Okay, baby, never again" Shelby agreed.

"Here this is for you" Shelby said handing her the envelope.

Rachel opened the envelope and four wicked tickets fell out.

"Mom, are you taking me to see Wicked?"

"Yes, I am. And Kendall and Caroline can come too"

"NO WAY! Mom, you're the best"

"Oh, and I forgot to mention. We get to go back stage after the show and meet everyone."

"That's so cool! Mom, how did you get this deal?"

"Well, Tamera knows the director, so she got me his number and we worked it all out. We're all going next Friday, just the four of us."

"I can't wait, Mom! These are row B seats right in the center, they say these are the best seats in the house because you're close but not too close so that you can see everything! You're the best, Mom."

"I know, I can't wait 'til Friday. it's only like 8 days away, it being Thursday, I can't wait to tell the girls" Rachel gushed, smiling.

Shelby was very happy that she and Rachel were on good terms again. She really had missed her daughter.

Rachel leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. All was right in the world and there was nowhere she would rather be right then than in her mother's arms.

**Please review they mean a lot thanks for all the support you guys rock.**

**~Miranda**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very sorry on how short this chapter is but I had a little writers block so the next chapter will be a lot longer. Thank you for allof your support its been amazing.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and before Rachel knew it was already Friday and time to go see wicked. She didn't tell the girls it was going to be a surprise the only thing they knew was that they were going somewhere with Rachel and Shelby.

"Rachel where are you taking us?" asked Caroline

"You're going to have to wait and see trust me you will all love it" the only other camper that knew about it was Jesse and that's because Rachel told him. She was crazy about Jesse and she finally found someone who got her. They went out again a few days ago they went to dinner and a walk in central park, it was perfect the sun was just setting when they walked it was so romantic.

The four girls Shelby included got in the cab ready to go to the Gershwin, it would take about a half hour to get there with all the traffic it was a Friday night so the city was packed.

When the group pulled up at the Gershwin Theater the squeals in the car probably could be heard all the way back at camp.

"So were going to see wicked and wait till you see where we are sitting.

They walked in and all bought programs Rachel convinced them all to buy them because they could get them autographed backstage. Rachel still didn't tell them about that part she was going to have a little fun with that.

They all got to their seats and they were all amazed at how close they were. Rachel sat next to her mom and Kendall with Caroline sitting on the other side of Kendall.

The show was amazing from the songs to the lighting Rachel has seen wicked before but the other girls haven't and this was a new cast that Rachel was seeing.

The show was over and Shelby gave Rachel a look that she was ready to put the plan they came up with in action.

"Girls I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back don't go anywhere please"

About three minutes after Shelby left Rachel was ready to go.

"Guys do you want to go backstage I have been here before and I know the way" asked Rachel.

"I don't know Rachel your mom said to stay here and I don't want to disobey her" said Kendall.

"We will be back before her it will be quick" said Rachel sounding convincing.

"I'm in" said Caroline.

"Okay me too" Kendall said giving in.

Rachel lead the way and 'snuck in the stage door'

They finally got back there Rachel ready to go meet some people all the girls had there wicked bags full of programs shirts and even wicked sweats for practice.

Rachel and the girls came to a dressing room and walked in to come face to face with one Shelby Corcoran.

"girls just what do you think you're doing back here"

"I could ask you the same thing mom" Rachel said feeding their little joke on the girls.

The girls all exchanged looks of pure fear because they just got caught by none other than Shelby her self

"I thought I told you to stay put till I got back"

"Well we were board" Rachel said snottily playing into it.

"Well maybe you and your friends would like to get sent home this is very serious ladies"

"No we can't I need this play" said Caroline.

"Well you should have thought about that before come with me" said Shelby

She lead them into a dressing room with some of the actors waiting "so girls Rachel and I played a little joke on you we have backstage passes and a meet and great session so her you go" she said passing out the passes to each of the girls.

"As you know this is Megan Hilty she plays Galinda and this is Teal Wicks and she plays Elphaba and they have both agreed to give you guys some tips.

Over the next 4 hours the girls spent their time talking with the actors seeing everything there was to see backstage, singing on the wicked stage and getting one on one tips from Teal and Megan. They ended their night by going out to dinner with them and thanking them greatly. The whole cast even promised to come out to see their show and that made the three girls really happy and set the standard up even more for the show to be great.

Rachel's highlight of the night was when Teal said her voice was amazing and that she would make it on Broadway for sure she said all the girls had wonderful voices and that their careers would be successful for sure

The girls got back to camp and had a little while until lights out so they all went to see their boys.

Rachel walked to Jesse's door and waiting for him to come out "Hey" she said leaning up to kiss him. "Hi how was the show?"

"Good I got you a tee-shirt and sweats and were going to match tomorrow just me and you won't that be cute"

"Rachel I love that idea I can't wait it will show Una that I'm yours and not hers"

They spent until lights out together then Rachel made her way back to the dorm Kendall was already there.

She walked in "where were you guys it's almost midnight"

"We went to see wicked on Broadway" Said Kendall proudly holding up her bag of stuff.

Rachel went to sit on the bed with Kendall and they looked at their programs they bought it was signed by the whole cast with special messages to the girls.

"What's that" asked Una

"Our programs"

"Wait how did you get them all signed by the whole cast, did you guys go backstage?"

"Yeah my mom hooked us up"

"That's so unfair who all went with you?"

"Caroline Kendall my mom and I she knows someone who works there."

"Wait you got to meet Megan Hilty I love her that's so unfair if Shelby knew someone she should have taken the whole cast not just you guys"

"Well maybe if you treated us better we would have invited you but you're not even civil towards us so why would we do that"

"Whatever I am sure the cast grew tired of you in the first 5 minutes"

"Actually Teal and Megan both said we were all fantastic and said we all had amazing futures so thanks but I don't take feedback from someone who is in the ensemble"

"Whatever" said Una?

The girls laughed and went to bed after an amazing day. And were looking forward to another one tomorrow they were all going to central park for an all camp activity then on Monday they would start with I'm the popular scene.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think your reviews keep me going thank you for your support I love it.**

**~Miranda**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Jesse and Rachel walked into camp in their matching Wicked outfits, and everyone 'oohed and aahed' over how cute a couple they were. Jesse proudly showed her off as his girlfriend, and Rachel was smiling from ear to ear.

Shelby and Tamara walked into the room and settled the group down.

"Ok, guys! During the day we are going to start some work on the song 'Popular' with Galinda and Elphaba. I know you are all excited to start working on it, right?"

Tamara received a loud cheer from the group in response. Shelby raised her hand for silence, then continued.

"Then later tonight, we are going to go out to Central Park and have a surprise All-Camp Activity. It is a secret, so don't bother pestering myself and Tamara about it. Ok everyone-let's go!"

She and Tamara led the group out of the meeting room and into the auditorium theater, where they had everyone but Caroline and Rachel go up on stage for work on one of the all-cast numbers with Tamara. Meanwhile, Shelby, Rachel, and Caroline went into one of the smaller room off to the side to begin work on the vocals.

They had done a bit on the song, however Shelby wanted to make sure that the vocals were note perfect before beginning any of the choreography.

Finally she was satisfied, though, and took the girls to one of the dance studios to start practicing. As a show-choir director, Shelby was well versed in the workings of basic choreography and marking, so for the less intense work in this particular number, Tamara had left the blocking up to her.

Popular is a very fun song with lots of twirling, hair-flipping and joking around between two girls in a newly discovered friendship, so Shelby wanted to keep the light feel while enhancing the choreography to make it a challenging number that looked polished. Both girls were great dancers and were able to comply with her rather difficult goals, so they made good progress on the song.

They ran through the basic blocking about ten times, then Shelby was ready to add some vocals in. Although she was nervous about inserting music when the dance was not entirely nailed down, she realized the girls were ready to try it and wanted them to take some control over what they thought they could handle.

The first run-through was slightly sloppy off-sync with the dance moves, by the fourth or fifth try they were able to complete the entire number with few noticeable mistakes and Shelby was pretty happy with where they had gotten and sent the girls off to have a late lunch with their friends before coming back for another quick practice where Caroline and Rachel would perform the new number for the group.

The friends eagerly ran off to find Kendall, Mitchell and Jesse for lunch. The girls found them sitting on the steps leading to the main building on campus waiting for them. Jesse stood up when he saw Rachel, who ran towards him and kissed him quickly, before wrapping his arm around her and waiting impatiently for the others. Mitchell received a similar, if slightly more shy greeting from Kendall, and Caroline grabbed Rachel and Kendall's arms, walking in-between them.

Rachel looked at her and noticed she was the only one without a boyfriend and decided she would have to do something about that.

"Hey Caroline, where's that Foster boy you sat at rehearsal with?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"He's out with his friends, I saw him leave in a group-but guess what? He said he wanted to go out with me Friday or Saturday on a date! I'm so excited! You guys have to help me pick out what to wear, okay?"

The girls nodded in agreement. They were really excited for Caroline to find someone-then they could all go out on triple dates!

The five of them chatted about anything and everything;the Ice Queen, their show, and seeing Wicked and meeting the cast. Kendall, Mitchell and Jesse tried to get Caroline and Rachel to talk about their new number, but they refused, instead telling them that they would have to wait a bit until afternoon rehearsal started as they would be performing it there.

"Shelby did the choreographing herself and its really, really good! That's all I'm saying though," said Rachel. "you guys will see the rest in just a little while. Don't worry!"

They ate lunch and grabbed ice creams before heading back to the campus. They definitely did not want to be late since Rachel and Caroline were going to be performing. The other were really excited to see.

They walked into the auditorium with about ten minutes to spare and sat down in the front row seats, waiting for the rest of the campers to come in and get ready. Caroline and Rachel went into the dance studio to run through the choreography once more and make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

Shelby walked back to join the girls in the studio and watch them practice.

"You guys have five minutes until we need to be out on that stage. Are you both ready?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we're good." Caroline replied, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Do some vocal warm-ups and get out there!" Shelby walked back to the auditorium and took her seat with Tamara and the other counselors to watch. Tamara leaned over and squeezed her arm, knowing she was going to be impressed.

The girls walked out on stage. Instead of the actual costumes they were going to wear in the show, Rachel had opted for her black 'Wicked' tee and some black yoga pants. Caroline was wearing a bright pink tank top and a pink frilly tutu they had put on her a moment ago as a joke over her white shorts.

The audience chuckled at Caroline's appearance, then settled down to watch. They were all ready to see the newest number in their play.

The music came on and the curtain rose to reveal Rachel sitting on one of the boxes that was set in lieu of the actual beds that would be on stage when the set was built.

Caroline opens her mouth to speak, "_Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project._"

"_You really don't have to do that._"

Caroline walked across the stage, then glanced back at Rachel

"_I know. That's what makes me so nice!_

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

She put her hands over her hearth and frowned, then jumped up excitedly and cartwheeled over to Rachel. This was going to be a bit more difficult in her dress, however Shelby was sure it would work out alright.

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

Caroline put her hands on Rachel's shoulders, who had yet to move from the bed.

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

She twirled dramatically down to front-and-center.

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:_

She pointed at Rachel and sank down to her knees.

_Popular!_

_You're gonna be popular!_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys_

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce (Ooh!)_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts_

She grabbed Rachel's hands and the two of them twirled around the stage and danced to the song with much spinning, flipping and lifts.

Tamara leaned over and whispered quietly, "Wow, Shelby! You really have outdone yourself this time! The girls learned this just this morning?"

Shelby nodded in confirmation. "Yes. They are extremely talented. The girls should be proud of themselves. Actually, the whole cast should be! I'm very happy with what they've done."

_To be popular_

_I'll help you be popular!_

_You'll hang with the right cohorts_

_You'll be good at sports_

_Know the slang you've got to know_

_So let's start_

_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:_

Rachel made a big show of being offended and plopped back down on the bed. Caroline jumped up behind her and put her head on her shoulder, forcing Rachel to look at her.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

_Think of it as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a_

_Sister and adviser_

Caroline shook Rachel's shoulders and jumped up again, proudly dancing and skipping around the stage.

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to popular -_

_I know about popular_

_And with an assist from me_

_To be who you'll be_

_Instead of dreary who-you-were:are:_

_There's nothing that can stop you_

_From becoming popu-_

_Ler: lar:_

_La la la la_

_We're gonna make_

_You popular_

Caroline came and stood to the side of Rachel, who turned to look at her expectantly.

_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossessing features_

_I remind them on their own behalf_

_To think of _

_Celebrated heads of state or_

_Specially great communicators_

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh!Hah!_

_They were popular! Please -_

_It's all about popular!_

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very popular_

_Like me!_

_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful."_

Caroline handed Rachel an imaginary mirror and the girl proceeded to gasp at her 'appearance.' Then she stood up suddenly.

"_I - I have to go:"_

She ran off the stage.

"_You're welcome!_

_And though you protest_

_Your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely _

_You're gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new found popularity_

_La la la la_

Caroline looked in the 'mirror.'

_You'll be popular -_

_Just not quite as popular_

_As me!"_

Holding out the last note superbly, she held out the soon-to-be-mirror and froze, looking into the glass.

The auditorium burst into applause, with Kendall, Jesse, Mitchell and Foster leading them. Caroline blushed and bowed as Rachel came back onstage and smiled and bowed proudly.

Shelby and Tamara walked up and stood onstage with the girls as the rest of the kids quieted down.

Tamara grabbed the mic. "Now that, my dears, was gorgeous. Thank you to Shelby for choreographing the number and girls, you were simply fantastic. We are going to meet in Central Park in three hours, so take a shower, grab something to eat or hang out until then. We're going to have some fun tonight!"

Everyone cheered and stood up, congratulating Caroline and Rachel as they walked out.

* * *

**This chapter was written by aglee123.**

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
